Different customers use machine systems with different component configurations depending on intended applications for the systems. For example, one customer may select a first input component (e.g., an engine) having a particular size, speed, capacity, and/or cost to drive one or more output components (e.g., compressors). If multiple output components are driven by the engine, the output components may be connected to each other and/or to the engine by way of a gearbox. The compressors can be the same or different, with the sizes, speeds, capacities, and/or costs to achieve a particular goal (e.g., efficiency, emissions, fuel consumption, packaging, budgetary, etc.). A second customer, however, may select a second input component to drive the one or more different components by way of the same or a different gear box in order to achieve a second goal.
While customization of machine system configurations can be beneficial for the customer, it also creates significant work for the manufacturer of the machine systems. In particular, each machine system configuration can require hundreds or even thousands of hours of engineering work to design support components (e.g., platforms, pedestals, grating, fluid circuitry, etc.) required to interconnect the different components selected by the customer. In some situations, this extra work may be worthwhile, as long as the new system configuration is requested in large number by the customer. In other situations, however, the extra design work may reduce profitability of the new configuration.